McCormick Family Vacation
by phantomzombie
Summary: Kenny's family, and his girlfriend, are going on the vacation of a lifetime. M for later chapters.
1. The start of the trip

**McCormick Residence, Morning- Kenny and Lola are seen in his room, snuggling together under the sheets. The sound of banging can be heard outside his room as it gets louder. Then the door opens and the couple are rudely interrupted. Stuart blows a horn at them.**

Stuart: Get Up! Our flight leaves in an hour! We wanna be there early! Get up, get up, get up!

Kenny: **(Groans)** Uh, seriously dad? It's 6 in the morning!

**He looks at his clock radio on the side of his bed; it reads 6:00am. Lola stirs.**

Lola: Honey, we can always sleep on the flight. Let's get dressed.

Kenny: **(Exhales)** Alright babe. You always turn something negative into positive.

Lola: Thanks Kenny.

**They kiss, and get out of his bed. The two have been dating ever since fourth grade ended; sure they've changed and have had slip-ups now and then, but their love for each other had been consistent and the only thing that hadn't changed.**

**Kevin's Room- Kevin is sleeping when Stuart opens the door and is still being loud.**

Stuart: Get Up Kevin! Get dressed, eat breakfast, pack the car! We wanna be early!

**Kevin sits up and rubs his eyes.**

Kevin: Shut up dad! I know how to wake myself up!

**Karen's Room- Karen is asleep with her kitten, Snowball (Who has fluffy white fur, blue eyes and a pink nose), cuddled up to her, when they're rudely awakened by you-know-who.**

Stuart: Get up sweetie! I have a use for this lottery money and I aint gonna waste it!

**Snowball mews and runs under the bed.**

Karen: Dad, you scared Snowball.

Stuart: Oh, sorry. Now get dressed and come to breakfast.

**In the kitchen, Carol is making everyone breakfast. The four youngsters enter, rather grumpy, having been woken up so early, but as they smell bacon and eggs, they stop being grumpy and eat. Karen feeds Snowball.**

Lola: Snowball is super cute, Kenny. How'd you get a kitten for your sister?

Kenny: Well, I was taking out the trash one night, when I heard this sound by the bins. So I investigated, thinking it was a raccoon or a skunk, but no, it was a kitten, left behind by its mother. So I took it inside and gave it to my sister.

Lola: Wow Kenny. You're such a good big brother. But who'll look after him when we're away?

Kenny: I know who.

**Kenny picks up his mobile phone and contacts someone.**

**Marsh Residence, the same morning- Stan and Wendy are snuggling together in their bed. After graduation, their parents pooled their money together and got them a house. They're not married…. Yet, but they're planning to once they turn 20. Their romantic sleep is interrupted by Stan's phone ringing. He groans and picks it up.**

Stan: Hello? Oh, hey Kenny, what do you want? Uh huh. You're going on vacation with your family and Lola and you want me to look after your sister's cat? I can do that. I'll be there. Okay, bye.

**He hangs up.**

Wendy: Kenny wants you to look after his sister's cat? But I thought you didn't like cats.

Stan: I don't babe. But only if the cat belongs to Cartman. Shouldn't be too hard; Karen's cat is just a kitten.

Wendy: Shouldn't be. Don't worry.

**They go back to sleep, only to be woken up again a few minutes later by their Golden Retriever puppy, who jumps onto their bed and licks their faces.**

**McCormick Residence, later that morning- Kenny and Lola are helping Stuart pack the car. Kevin is bidding goodbye to his fiancé, Shelly Marsh.**

Kevin: And I promise that we'll have the wedding after I get back, okay honey?

Shelly: Sure Kev. Love you turd.

Kevin: Love you too.

**They kiss. They're interrupted when Stuart honks the horn.**

Stuart: Kevin, we're gonna miss our flight if you keep being kissy-faced! C'mon, get in!

Kevin: Okay Dad! See ya, Shelly.

Shelly: See ya Kevin.

**Kevin gets in, and they drive off.**

**Airport- the McCormicks have dropped off their luggage in the conveyer belt, and are now waiting for their plane.**

Kenny: Hey Lola, look what I packed last minute.

**He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a box.**

Lola: You packed condoms?

Kenny: Vacation sex is hot.

Lola: So I hear. Can we do it more than once?

**Kenny nods.**

Lola: You're so frisky.

**An Announcement sounds over the loudspeaker.**

Announcement: Attention all passengers! Flight T74 is ready to be boarded. Everyone who is on this flight, make your way to Gate 8. Everyone on Flight T74 go to Gate 8. Thank You.

Stuart: That's us! C'mon!

**The family of five, well, six, run over to Gate 8; they get on the plane and find their seats.**

**A few minutes later, the plane is full.**

Pilot: Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is Flight T74. Here are some safety regulations you need to follow: turn off all electronic devices on takeoff and turn them on to flight mode. Now focus your attention to the flight attendant at the front of the cabin. **(The passengers watch the flight attendant demonstrate safety protocol)** In case of an emergency, there should be a life vest in the front pocket. In case of an emergency, put them on. Pull the straps to inflate the vest. Your vest also comes with a whistle and torch to stay in contact. Hope you enjoy your flight.

**Kenny, Karen, Kevin, Lola, Stuart and Carol set their devices to Flight mode, and turn them off, same as everyone.**

Kenny: Don't worry about Snowflake Karen. Stan's got him under control.

**The plane starts to move; as it runs down the runway, it picks up speed and lifts off into the air.**

Lola: **(Yawns)** Kenny, let's go to sleep.

Kenny: Okay.

**Kenny and Lola go to sleep, with a blanket over them. It's going to be a long flight.**

**To be continued….**


	2. Arrival and First Day

**On the plane- later that day. Kenny and Lola are now awake and have headphones on; they're watching 'Aquaman', a James Wan film.**

Lola: I have a crush on Jason Momoa. But you're hotter than him.

Kenny: Aw, thanks babe.

**They kiss, and Karen quickly snaps a picture of their lips locking.**

Karen: Score!

**Stuart had snuck a bottle of vodka onboard; he's just about to open it when he's stop by the flight attendant.**

Flight Attendant: Sir, you can't have alcohol on the flight. You'll need to throw it out.

Stuart: But I'm bored and cranky, bitch.

Flight Attendant: I beg your pardon. I demand you calm down at once.

**She injects him with a needle of Niquil, and he falls asleep.**

**Carol had gotten up to use the bathroom, and Kevin is waiting outside for her to be finished.**

Flight Attendant: Sir, there's another bathroom available.

Kevin: Oh, thanks.

**He enters the bathroom, just as Carol finishes in the other bathroom. Kevin finishes up in the bathroom and returns to his seat. An announcement from the pilot comes on.**

Captain: Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking. We'll be landing in a few minutes. So everyone be seated and turn off all electronics, thank you.

**Everyone sits down, turns off their electronics and puts their seatbelts on, as the plane descends from the sky and lands. Once the plane stops at the terminal, everyone gets off and collect their luggage. A man standing near a bus is waiting for them.**

Man: Welcome to sunny Miami, Florida. Hop in, and I'll take you to your hotel.

**The family get on the bus and the man drives them to their hotel. Once at the hotel, they go to the front desk.**

Receptionist: Hello, welcome. Do you need a room key?

Stuart: Yes.

**He is given a key, which reads '43'. The Concierge shows them to their room. He looks like Tim Curry.**

Concierge: There are 3 bedrooms, one with two beds, two with king-size beds. The walls are soundproof **(Kenny and Lola look amorously at each other at the mention of this)**, high-def TV and air-conditioning.

Carol: Thank you sir.

**Once the concierge leaves, they get comfortable. Kevin and Karen get the room with two beds, while Stuart and Carol get the room with the king-size bed, leaving Kenny and Lola with the other king-size bed. Kenny hides the condoms in the bedside table on his side, while Lola sprawls out on the bed. Kenny lies next to her and they start making out. Their session is cut short by Karen interrupting.**

Karen: Excuse me, Kenny and Lola. We're going down to the beach.

Kenny: We're coming.

**Kenny gets on his board shorts; orange with vertical burgundy stripes on either side. Lola comes out of the neighbouring bathroom wearing brown shorts and a green tank-top.**

Lola: I'll take them off when we get there.

**Kenny grins, as the family go down to the pool.**

**At the pool, they find a deckchair and drop their stuff there. Stuart and Kevin look for a bar, while Kenny takes his shirt off; ever since being on the football team in High School with Stan, Kyle and Cartman, he's worked out. Lola gets lost in space admiring his build. She breathes out when she touches his abs.**

Lola: You wanna see?

Kenny: Please.

**Lola takes her tank top and shorts off, and now it's Kenny's turn to admire; Lola's swimwear is a two-piece green and dark-green string bikini. She turns around.**

Lola: Like what you see?

**Kenny nods, and pinches her butt. Lola kisses him back and they jump into the pool.**

**Meanwhile, Carol is relaxing in the spa and Karen is lying on a deck-chair, headphones on and phone out, listening to her music. At the bar, Stuart and Kevin have ordered margaritas.**

Stuart: I'm telling you, this is the life.

Kevin: Yeah.

**Kevin was distracted by Kenny and Lola, splashing around with each other in the pool.**

Kevin: Would've been nice if Shelly came too. Maybe she and I can come back here for our honeymoon.

**Lola gets out of the pool, followed by Kenny.**

Lola: Kenny, come on.

Kenny: Where are we going?

Lola: To a restroom. I want to give you something as a thanks for inviting me on your trip.

**Kenny and Lola wonder into the men's change room. There's no-one there, so they decide to get into the Steam room, no-one there either, since everyone is enjoying the sunny weather. She closes the door.**

Lola: So, are you ready for your surprise?

Kenny: Yeah.

Lola: I can tell you're hard. My bikini must've given you a boner.

Kenny: Sorry.

Lola: It's fine Kenny. In fact, it's just what I need.

**Lola takes Kenny's board shorts down, freeing his hard member. No sooner had she seen the tip, had she swallowed it up. As Lola got to work on his pink-headed warrior, Kenny looked at the window to make sure no-one came in. Thankfully, no-one did.**

**A few moments later, they were done. Kenny was somewhat exhausted, as Lola cleaned him before pulling his shorts back up.**

Kenny: Thanks for that. Want a drink?

Lola: Yeah.

**At the bar, Kenny and Lola order a smoothie with two straws. Karen takes another photo of them, drinking while staring into each other's eyes, unable to break the gaze.**

**That evening, they eat dinner on the hotel restaurant's balcony, as the sun goes down. After dinner, they're sitting on the couch in their room (Lola is sitting on Kenny's lap) watching 'Rick and Morty'.**

Kevin: You're so much like Rick, dad.

Stuart: Was, like Rick.

**Later they go to bed, looking forward to what the next day would bring.**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is long overdue. Been busy and was doing 'A Trip to the Future'.


	3. At the Beach

**Miami- The next morning. Kenny stirs; he look at Lola, his hands wrapped around her slender frame. The sun's rays shine in through the window, and Kenny opens his eyes.**

Kenny: Good morning babe.

Lola **(Also waking up)**: Good morning Ken.

Kenny: Sleep well?

Lola: In your arms, very well.

**They kiss and Kenny moves to get out of the bed.**

Kenny: I'm gonna go get a coffee.

Lola: Can I have one too, please?

Kenny: Definitely.

**Lola gets out of bed as well, and follows her boyfriend into the main area. Kenny turns on the coffee machine and gets out two cups; he fills them with coffee and milk, stirs, and gives Lola one of the cups.**

Lola: Thanks. **(Sips) **So Kenny. What do you want to do today?

Kenny: Anything, as long as I'm with you.

Lola: Awww. You're so sweet.

**Stuart and Carol come in; Karen also comes in.**

Carol: Morning you two. Say we go down to the beach instead of the pool.

Karen: Yeah mom.

Stuart: I'll wake up Kevin. **(He knocks on the door) **Kevin, get up! We're going down to the beach after breakfast.

**Later, after breakfast, the McCormicks are at the beach. Kenny and Lola are at a booth.**

Manager: Okay, you're both booked for swimming with dolphins at 3:00 this afternoon.

Kenny: Thank you sir.

**The couple return to their spot.**

Kenny: Mom. Lola and I are going swimming with dolphins at 3:00.

Carol: Okay Ken. Stay safe. Don't die.

Kenny: Mom. You know what happens when I die now? I get back up.

Lola: C'mon Kenny. It's nearly 3.

**Kenny and Lola grab their snorkelling gear (Flippers, goggles and snorkels) and meet at the boat that'll take them out into the lagoon. The captain pilots the boat away from the beach. Kenny and Lola put on their gear and dive into the water, instantly greeted by a pod of Bottlenose Dolphins; a calf was among them. The dolphins swam around the couple, and a few were digging in the sand with their beaks, extracting fish from their hiding spots.**

**They stayed underwater for 20 minutes. And then they had to go back to shore.**

**At the shore, Karen was marvelling the shells she collected, while Kevin was taking selfies of himself in board shorts.**

Kevin: Shelly would love to see this.

**Kenny and Lola walk up.**

Stuart: Hey. How was the dive?

Lola: Exhilarating.

Karen: Look Kenny; look at these shells I collected.

**Kenny looks at her shell collection.**

Kenny: They're very beautiful Karen.

Carol: Also, there's some chips and lemonade left. Why don't you help yourselves?

Lola: Okay Mrs. McCormick. Come Kenny.

**They help themselves to the last of the chips, fending off seagulls that would want them.**

**At sundown, they return to their room, and get ready to go out for dinner.**

Stuart: After dinner, why don't we head to the carnival on the boardwalk?

Karen: Great idea Dad!

**Once they've freshened up (Kenny and Lola shared a shower together), they leave the room.**

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Fun-Filled Night

**Carnival- Half an hour after dinner. The family arrive.**

Carol: Now everyone. Use these tickets well.

Kenny: Yes mom!  
Karen: Yes mom!  
Kevin: Yes mom!  
Lola: Yes Mrs. McCormick!

Carol: Okay, have fun.

**A montage shows the family enjoying themselves at the carnival; Kevin is seen eating a corn dog, and Karen is munching on cotton candy.**

Karen: Mmmmm, cottony. Oh! It's dissolved in my mouth!

Kevin: Cotton Candy does that sis.

**Meanwhile, Kenny and Lola were lining up for the Coppermouth Strike Coaster. Kenny's phone was ringing. He answers it.**

Kenny: Hello?

**All the way in South Park, Stan was on the other end of the line; he was also cooking dinner for him and Wendy.**

Stan: Hey Kenny. I wanted to ask how your vacation's going.

Kenny: Going excellently, so far. No problems at all.

Stan: **(Adding tomato paste to the frying pan) **Good to hear.

Wendy: Honey, is dinner ready?

Stan: **(To his girlfriend) **Not yet. **(Back to Kenny) **Dude, have you and Lola gotten down to business?

Kenny: **(He and Lola are now at the front of the line) **Not yet, but maybe later tonight perhaps.

Stan: Okay. Take care. Bye.

**Both boys hang up.**

Lola: Ken, we're here.

**The operator seats them in the front cart.**

Operator: Okay, everybody ready? Let's go!

**He pulls the lever and works the knobs; the roller-coaster starts to move. There are many loops and drops, until before long, the ride is over.**

Lola: Wow, that was exhilarating Kenny.

Kenny: **(Feeling dizzy) **Yeah. Exhilarating! I need to sit down.

**He and Lola sit on a bench until Kenny's right to walk again.**

**Stuart and Carol are both sharing a pretzel, while Lola goes to get her and Kenny some onion rings.**

Kenny: Thanks sweetie.

**As they're eating, Stuart and Carol appear.**

Stuart: It's getting late lovebirds. Say we head back.

Kenny: Of course. I've had enough excitement for one night.

Carol: Now to find your brother and sister.

**Kevin and Karen are trying their hand at darts. They each hit 5 balloons.**

Carny: Congratulations, you win a prize.

**Kevin picks out a fluffy white rabbit.**

Kevin: Here Karen.

Karen: Thanks Kevin. **(She hugs the rabbit) **It's so fluffy!

**Stuart, Carol, Kenny and Lola appear.**

Stuart: C'mon, let's go back.

**They leave the carnival and return to the hotel.**

**Later that night. Kenny and Lola are in their bed; Kenny is sleeping, but Lola is awake. She looks over at Kenny.**

Lola: Psst. Kenny! Kenny, wake up!

Kenny: Huh, what? Lola, what is it?!

Lola: Kenny. I'm horny. Can we have vacation sex?

Kenny: Alright!

**They instantly start making out; Kenny reaches around and takes her black nightgown off, leaving her exposed. He stopped kissing her and leaned back to admire her busty, slender frame. Lola started fondling her breasts, making Kenny hard. Lola saw his erection pressing against his boxers.**

Lola: These can go.

**Lola pulled Kenny's boxers down to his ankles and slid them off, throwing them onto the floor. His tip was right in her face; he instantly put it in her mouth, and sucked on it. Kenny was driven to lust.**

Kenny: Fuck! Yes!

**Lola kept sucking.**

Kenny: I'm going to cum-

**He came, letting out an orgasmic moan and his creamy load. Lola swallowed.**

Lola: Nice. Now do me.

**Lola lay on the bed, while Kenny got on top of her. He started at her chest; he popped one nipple into his mouth and sucked on it; he moved to the other nipple and sucked it to. Then he left a trail of kisses down her body, until he reached her wet vagina. He gave it a brisk lick, before penetrating the walls with it and eating her out.**

Kenny: Delicious.

Lola: Kenny, you're amazing!

**Lola panted faster, until she hit her orgasm. Kenny looked up at her and smiled.**

Lola: Kenny, you got something your-

Kenny: I know.

**Kenny wiped her cum off his face and swallowed it.**

Lola: Get a condom.

Kenny: I know.

**Kenny opened the top drawer, pulled out a condom packet, teared it open and put it on.**

Kenny: You ready?

Lola: Fuck yeah!

**Kenny entered her; and started pounding her over and over. He cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed them and fucked her with all the love, lust and passion he could. Lola couldn't stop moaning.**

Kenny: I'm cumming! Hold on tight!

**Kenny ejaculated the biggest load he ever made in a single session. It filled up the condom to the point of breaking. After opening his eyes, he pulled out, took it off, got out of bed and dropped it in the bin.**

Lola: I'll empty that tomorrow. Kenny, that was amazing!

Kenny: Definitely exhilarating!

**They begin making out like French. Later they go to sleep, still naked of course. Under the covers, Kenny is touching her boobs.**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, pretty R-Rated stuff there.


	5. Boner-Fied Results

**Hotel- The Next Morning. Kenny and Lola wake up naked in each other's arms.**

Kenny: Morning beautiful.

Lola: Morning baby.

Kenny: Last night was fucking amazing. I want to do it again.

Lola: Why don't we have a bath first? **(She sniffs herself) **We smell like sex.

Kenny: Good idea.

**They get out of** **their bed, put their sleepwear back on (Kenny's red boxers, Lola's black nightgown), leave the room and go to the bathroom.**

**Later, the tub is full and Kenny and Lola are sitting on either side, cleaning each other. Kenny's hands are submerged and he's touching something wetter and warmer than the water.**

Lola: Please get your finger out of there.

**Kenny complies. He grabs a cup, fills it with water and pours it over his hair.**

Kenny: Lola, I don't feel like going out today. Maybe we can stay here and... **(He winks. Lola blushes)**

Lola: Well, since last night was great, and I'm still horny. Yeah, just for today.

Kenny: Woo-Hoo!

**Later, they're in the main area, eating pancakes with the rest of the family.**

Carol: We're just going out to the wildlife park today. You two coming?

Kenny: Oh, uh, no mom. Lola and I are taking the day off.

Carol: Okay, since you two are dating, you can stay here. **(She lowers her voice) **And wear protection.

Kenny: Mom!

**Lola giggles.**

**After breakfast- The McCormicks have just left, but Kenny and Lola have remained behind, as planned.**

Kenny: Now, let's get down to business.

Lola: Before we start, make sure no-one can see us, or comes in.

Kenny: Good idea honey.

**Lola closes the curtains, while Kenny opens the door and hangs a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle. He closes it, and walks back over to Lola.**

Lola: Now, gimme that big cock of yours.

**Lola had stripped down to her underwear, and Kenny was now wearing his red boxers.**

Kenny: Take off your bra.

Lola: It'll come off once your boxers come off.

**Kenny takes his boxers off, and Lola takes off her bra, and her D-Cup breasts bounce free. She then takes off her panties, leaving the two teens completely nude. Lola gets a length of measuring tape and positions it next to Kenny's erect penis.**

Lola: 8 inches. Very impressive.

**She gives Kenny a condom, and he eagerly puts it on.**

Lola: So, which position would you like to do first?

Kenny: How about... Reverse Cowgirl?

Lola: Good choice.

**Kenny lies on his back, as Lola gets on top of him, and he enters her, humping him and moaning as Kenny's dick slides in and out of her tight walls. Kenny wraps his hands around her petite waist, eventually resting them on her butt.**

Lola: Can you put your hands somewhere else?

Kenny: Like where?

Lola: How about on these?

**Kenny stops holding her butt, and moves his hands to cup her boobs. He twists the nipples, earning a deafening moan from the brunette beauty bouncing on his pelvis.**

**After several minutes, the couple came. Lola got off Kenny, and disposed of the condom. She got another one out, and Kenny, with enough energy to burn, eagerly put it on.**

Lola: Now, which position shall we do next?

Kenny: Doggystyle?

Lola: Alright then.

**Lola got onto her hands and knees, facing away from Kenny, shaking her naked butt in his face.**

Lola: Well?

Kenny: You have a beautiful ass.

**Kenny enters her from behind, thrusting mightily in and out of his girlfriend.**

Lola: Please, I've been a very naughty girl recently, so I deserve a spanking.

Kenny: Gladly.

**Kenny moves his hands down to her ass, and starts slapping her voluptuous cheeks, so much so the skin turns to bright pink.**

* * *

**Wildlife Park- Meanwhile. Karen and Kevin are watching as a heard of Takhi chase each other around their enclosure, while the Fallow Deer scratch their backs on trees.**

**Karen: **I wonder how Kenny and Lola are doing.

* * *

**Back at the room. Kenny was still pounding Lola from behind. His moans got deeper and longer.**

**Kenny: **Fuck! I'm cumming!

**Lola: **Blow! Fill me up!

**Kenny sprayed his love juices once again into the rubber. Lola fell forwards and landed on her front, her boobs cushioned the fall. Kenny disposed of the rubber, and sat down next to her, rubbing her butt.**

**Lola: **You wanna stop?

**Kenny: **No. Let's do it again, a different position. I was thinking Lotus. After this, we can have a break.

**Lola: **Okay.

**Kenny put on a third condom; he sat on the floor and crossed his legs. He beckoned Lola to join him. Lola sat and crossed her legs; they put their legs behind each other, so Kenny's dick slid into her pussy with ease. Their bodies were so close they were practically touching. Kenny's lower half sprang into action, and he started moving, in and out of her slowly, and then started picking up speed. Lola's boobs bounced wildly. **

**Lola: **Can you use your mouth?

**Kenny: **I can.

**Kenny put his head into her chest; still holding her, he popped a boob into his mouth, and started sucking it. He ground his teeth over the nipple, and Lola was moaning loudly so much, Kenny though he was gonna lose his hearing.**

**Lola: **The other one needs you Ken.

**Kenny moved to the other neglected boob, sucking and biting it as much as the other. After several minutes, they came. Lola was lying on top of Kenny, who disposed of the third condom.**

**Lola: **Kenny?

**Kenny: **Hm?

**Lola: **That was amazing!

**Kenny: **Say we wash up?

**Lola: **Yeah.

* * *

**Bathroom. Kenny and Lola wash each other, getting rid of the smell of sex.**

**Lola: **Kenny, can your little friend settle down?

**Kenny: **Sorry Lola, but it's got a mind of its own.

**Later, they're in the main room, fully-clothed and sleeping on the couch together. The rest of the family had just got back from the wildlife park. Karen took a photo of them sleeping on her phone.**

**Lola (Not opening her eyes): **I love you, Kenny.

**Kenny (Not opening his eyes): **I love you too, Lola.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
